Celestial Labour
by PhoenixFlamesParrotChocolate
Summary: The Mane 6 and Spike are shocked to find that Twilight has been offered to stay in Celestia's castle for a month, that is, the negative shocked. Celestia was a nutty, creepy, lazy and rather suspicious Princess but the question was, how did she become like this? She wasn't like this before! Luna was everyone's favorite, but why? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mane 6 and Spike are shocked to find that Twilight has been offered to stay in Celestia's castle for a month, that is, the negative shocked. Celestia was a nutty, creepy, lazy and rather suspicious Princess but the question was, how did she become like this? She wasn't like this before! Luna was everyone's favourite, but why? Read to find out! **

It was a typical day in Ponyville. Everypony was calm and doing the things they love – That is, except Twilight Sparkle. The purple young mare paced up and down in stress.

After a while, Spike came clambering down the stairs with stack of books which were obviously heavy, since sweat glands dripped down the baby dragon's purple face.

Spike said between frequent breaths of exhaustion

"Here are the books you wanted Twilight!"

Twilight heard her '#1 assistant', but chose to ignore him as she was too deep in her thoughts to seize them.

Spike began to shake a little, but soon collapsed leaving the books in a large pile on top of him on the floor.

"Oops…" said a slightly embarrassed Spike. The purple and green dragon liked to think of himself as a fierce, brave and resilient dragon, but realistically, he often was described by many as 'cute' or 'gullible'.

Twilight couldn't block out Spike any longer.

She finally seized her pacing; it was becoming an idiosyncrasy.

The pony said with a deep sigh,

"It's alright, Spike, it's just, I'm really stressed out!"

Spike popped out of the pile of books abruptly, causing Twilight to flinch

"Yeah, I think I figured out that part, but why are you stressed?"

Twilight hesitated, but shivered at the thought of the causing of her stress.

"Fine," Twilight took a deep breath to calm herself down, but it obviously didn't work as her explanation came out loud and dramatic "I'VE BEEN INVITED TO STAY AT THE CASTLE WITH CELESTIA… FOR A MONTH!"

Spike said in a blank tone

"Oh .Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

-FLASHBACK-

Filly Twilight bounced around excitedly "We're going to see the princess! We're going to see the princess!" Spike understood what Twilight said, but couldn't reply as these days, he was only a speechless, baby dragon. A purple and white maned pony with the same style as young Twilight stood beside a stallion, which also resembled Twilight a little. Even her cutie mark was similar to Twilight's. On the pony's white-ish flank were 3 purple stars. This must have been Twilight's mother, thought Spike.

Twilight's mum said, a concerned look lingering on her face

"Er… Maybe we should go with you…"

A puzzled Twilight asked

"Why? It's not like there's anything bad that could happen, right? Besides, I'm one of her favourite students! What could possibly go wrong?"

Who Spike guessed was Twilight's dad, muttered between a fake cough

"Everything…"

This comment sent Twilight's mother shooting glares at her husband, which made the young and vulnerable Twilight even more inquisitive

"Look, Twilight, you're too young to know." Said

The stallion said in a deep voice

"We're coming with you, for your own safety. Now go pack your things."

-AT THE CASTLE-

The purple filly bounced along happily, Spike by her side, not realising that her current behaviour resembled her future friend, Pinkie Pie. Twilight craned her neck to get a good look at everything; the stained glass windows, the crystal floor, the three thrones- two of them even held a princess! The first was a noble looking mare with a dark blue, sparkly mane that appeared to be floating. Her flank beared a cutie mark which was a black patch with a shining crescent in the middle.

Twilight knew well that this was the princess of the night; Princess Luna. Celestia must have been on day watch as she wasn't present.

The other princess must have been Cadence… Twilight's foal sitter!

Twilight galloped up to the thrones looking in awe at the two princesses.

"Who goes there?" said Luna in her Canterlot voice

Twilight's mother said, appearing to be calmer than she had been for the last few hours.

"We are Twilight's parents. We have been invited by Celestia to stay. She wishes to give Twilight a test to see how she's going."

"Very well, I welcome you to Canterlot! Celestia of course is on day watch, so I presume you will be settled in- before Celestia comes tomorrow morning, hopefully."

Twilight was yet again confused; it was like all adults spoke a different language, particularly when they mentioned Celestia.

Cadence replied kindly to her throne-mate

"I will settle them in Luna," she then turned to Twilight and her family "It is quite late in the day, you must be tired."

Twilight nodded, though this was another thing she didn't understand. According to Miss Cherilee, there was once a time when ponies would cherish and love the day, and sleep in the night. Nowa days, it was the opposite.

Twilight believed it'd be more logical to sleep at night not day, as it was easier to do recreational interests in the light of day.

-A FEW DAYS LATER –

Twilight was in for a surprise. She eventually found out that Celestia was crazy lunatic. Once Twilight even built up the guts to tell the Princess that she was a lunatic, but she just replied

"Oh am I?" then she gestured to Luna "I think SHE is the Luna-tic!" she ended her joke with her over dramatic and maniacal laugh.

The test was harder than Twilight thought, and she regretted being so excited that she forgot to practise.

Celestia wasn't just crazy, it was like she was drunk or something, I mean she gave them a spider to eat… Not the drink, a real spider!

The Princess even would put us in labour, she NEVER did anything herself and she appeared to be proud of it.

To Twilight's relief, home time came after what seemed like years. The only bad thing about leaving was the fact that they had to leave Shining Armour, who recently became 'Captain of The Royal Guard'.

This trip was an occasion that nobody would ever forget, not Spike, not Twilight Velvet, not Night Light and neither Twilight Sparkle.

-END OF FLASHBACK-


End file.
